


The Revenge of Killian Jones

by AnnaAmell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAmell/pseuds/AnnaAmell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This diverges slightly from canon in "Birth."  Killian has a bit more of a plan than we saw on the show, Nimue and company stay safely in the Underworld, and the resolution to the problem of 2 Dark Ones is slightly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Revenge

Gold: I’ll show you that it is possible as a Dark One to feel betrayed and angry at your love (in your case wife) and not rip out her heart and crush it. I’ll show you that a Dark One can choose love over power, removing your excuse for letting go of Bae. You cut off my hand, but I’ll heal your leg–proving that, even as the Dark One, I’m still the better man. I’ll show you that I can defeat, in a few weeks, the darkness that has been a part of you for almost 300 years. Also, here’s Excalibur…by the way…did you know that it can kill me?  


Emma: I’m going to hurt you like you hurt me, my love. I’ll show you what it feels like to have your True Love not trust you, while pushing you back towards your family. I’ll show you what it feels like to have the person you love save you in spite of your wishes. I’ll take just enough of your memories to delay you, but not enough to truly hurt you (the fact that it will help your family trust you is a complete coincidence). I’ll save you from a Camelot native, but give you harsh words to cover up my true purpose. I’ll make you choose your family over me/make you kill me…by the way, do you know that I gave Excalibur to Gold…and that it can kill me?  


Henry: Lad, you’re going to have to look after your mom without my help from here on out. I’m pushing her back to you, but I’ll need you to meet her half way. She’s going to be hurting for a while, and I won’t be there to help the two of you. I won’t be taking you sailing anymore…I’m sorry Henry.  


Regina: I’ve shown you that there was a loophole in the Dark Curse (if there was one, maybe there are more). You’ll forever have to wonder if you really needed to kill your father to get your revenge…  


David and Mary Margaret: I’ll show you that, even as the Dark One, I’m still doing more to save your daughter from the darkness that you heroes have. I’ll show you what it looks like to put Emma first. I’m pushing her back towards you and giving you another chance that you do not deserve, and you’ll forever know that you have your daughter back because of the man that you were willing to let die.  


Nimue: I’ll make you pay for what Rumple did to Milah while under your influence. I’ll make you think you’ve won, and then I’ll destroy you for daring to harm Emma Swan.


	2. The Peace of Killian Jones

Gold: I’ve bested you at last Crocodile, Rumplestiltskin, Gold…whoever or whatever you are now. The darkness is gone, beyond the reach of us both. The magical crutch that you’ve loved for centuries is gone where you’ll not find it again.

Henry: You did it lad, as I knew you could. You believed your mother was still there within the darkness, and you reached her. It was you I was counting on, Henry, and you did not let me down. You are truly a hero, lad.

Emma: We did it, love. The demon is gone. I look into your eyes and see you..only you. And…you…you…chose me. After everything I said to you…after everything I threatened to do to your family…you looked into my eyes and told me you love me. I expected to die to end this…heaven knows I pushed you enough to make that happen. I expected to end this by making you end me…I’m sorry, my love..but you saved me…saved us all…with a kiss. The kiss, love! I’d begun to despair that I was not enough to…that you did not feel as…that there was no curse-breaking in our future. It was all an act, love. Well…I was truly angry with you…I told you I am weak against the darkness…and you still…but I never should have said… No matter what happens now (I can feel and chill and I hear a…) or what price must now be paid, Emma, I need you to know that there is nothing that will make my love for you die. Don’t cry, love. Know that I will never willingly leave you, Emma Swan. You will forever have a piercing eyed, smoldering pirate who loves you.


End file.
